I Will See You Again
by Noir Productions
Summary: Severus Snape is in love. Can their love beat Severus's choice in life, or will it destroy him forever?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I Will See You Again

Chapter One: The Beginning

(Disclaimer Harry Potter characters don't belong to me. Vivian Bennington does, however.)

Pairing: Young Sirius Black/ Vivian Bennington, Young Severus Snape/Vivian Bennington

Other Characters: Young Lucius Malfoy, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans, and Young Sirius Black

Rating: T for Violence, Angst, and Character Death

Her hair was like gold whenever she moved. It shone brighter than the sun as she stood in the day. Her smile gave him chills every time she looked at him. He loved her, there was no question about it. Vivian Bennington was the love his life. Many thought that Severus was in love with Lily Evans, James Potter's girl, but know one knew of his love for Vivian, the friend of James's group. She was Lily's best friend, confidant. But whenever Vivian looked at Severus, her smile brightened and it gave something to him, something to hold onto as James and Sirius antagonized him.

Severus watched from afar by a tree on the Hogwarts grounds. He watched Lily and Vivian lay in the sun on the grass. It was a Saturday, no classes for the day. Severus watched Vivian and Lily laugh and roll on the grass together. Then his smile faded when he watched James and Sirius run over to them, Sirius diving down to the ground, burying his face into Vivian's neck, causing her to erupt in laughter. Severus looked away, looking back to the book in his hands. She was with that dolt and there was nothing he could do or say. He turned back to the couples as James held Lily in his arms and Sirius held Vivian. He watched as Sirius and James exchanged jokes and caught a glimpse of Vivian looking at him. He looked back at her, looked at her deep brown eyes as if he could get lost in them forever. Vivian's lips parted as she looked at him, her smile broadening as she brushed hair from her face.

"Hey there, Severus!" Sirius shouted and Severus looked away from Vivian and looked back to the book. Vivian's smile faded and she shoved Sirius.

"Don't be an arse, Sirius. Leave him alone." Vivian said and Lily nodded, looking to Severus then to James who rolled his eyes. Sirius stood, leaving Vivian on the grass. Vivian looked up at him, her mouth open as she watched him move over to the tree. Severus stood, looking away from him and tried to get away.

"Where are you off to, huh? Next stalker meeting? Next topic, my girlfriend, huh?!" Sirius shouted and shoved Severus into a tree. Severus winced as his hand went to the back of his head, feeling something wet. He pulled his hand away and saw blood on his finger tips.

"Stop!" Vivian shouted and Sirius ignored her as James laughed and egged him on. Lily looked at James and he stopped but still had a smile on his face. Vivian ran toward them, her long blonde hair dancing behind her as she did. She reached Sirius and Severus and shoved Sirius off of Severus, knocking him to the ground. "I said, stop!" Vivian shouted and Sirius looked up at her from the ground.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Sirius shouted and Vivian shook her head, looking down at him.

"We're done." She said, coldly and took Severus by the hand and led him away from the tree.

"Wha?!" Sirius said loudly to her back. He watched Vivian walk away with Severus, seeing James and Lily look to him as they walked over.

"You alright?" James asked, helping Sirius to his feet. Sirius sighed, nodding his head as he watched Vivian walk into the school.

"I guess." Sirius said and walked away from them. Lily looked away from Sirius and looked to James.

"You two shouldn't treat him like that. What has ever done to you?" She asked and James sighed, looking away from her then looking back slowly.

"It's innocent fun." He said and Lily shook her head, pointing to the tree, seeing the blood smug.

"Does that look innocent to you?" She asked before moving away from James. James turned around and looked at the bloody spot on the tree trunk then looked back to Lily.

"Lil!" James called back to his girlfriend then ran after her as fast as he could to catch up to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally

I Will See You Again

Chapter Two: Finally

(Disclaimer Harry Potter characters don't belong to me. Vivian Bennington does, however.)

Pairing: Young Sirius Black/ Vivian Bennington, Young Severus Snape/Vivian Bennington

Other Characters: Young Lucius Malfoy, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans, and Young Sirius Black

Rating: T for Violence, Angst, and Character Death

Severus looked to Vivian as she sat behind her. He could smell the scent of her hair, sweet and fruit like. He closed his eyes and winced as she dabbed at the back of his head with a bandage.

"Sorry." Vivian said, setting the bloody bandage in a metal pan on the bed they were sitting on. Vivian had taken him to the Hospital Wing but Madame Pomfrey wasn't in. She sighed and took another piece of bandage and started dabbing again. "I'm sorry for everything." She said softly and Severus looked to his left, seeing her bare shoulder.

"Why? It's not like you were the bloody ponce shoving me into trees." Severus said softly and looked away from her. Vivian sighed and looked to him. She moved hair away from the wound and looked at it. She sighed and smiled slightly.

"It's not too bad. Just scrapped it a bit." She said and set the bloody bandage piece into the metal pan and looked at his back. Severus placed his hand on the back of his head then turned around and looked at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked and Vivian gave him a confused look. She then looked away, brushing blonde tresses out of her face.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you? I'm not like James and Sirius who get off and tormenting people. Lily and I are level heads in the group, I guess you could say. If you could call us a group. More like the duo with their trophy girlfriends." She said and Severus looked away from her. Vivian sighed and looked away herself as she stood up.

"Again, I apologize for Sirius's behavior." She said and gave him that bright smile that made him warm. Severus watched as she turned and walked away, watching the way her hair shone as she walked past the windows, the light of the sun causing it the shimmer. Vivian turned and looked to him before slipping out of the room. Severus sat on the bed, looking to the metal pan holding the bloody bandages before he sighed and stood up.

Late Night

The wind was cool as it breezed over the night. Vivian snuck out of the Gryffindor Tower to come outside by the Black Lake. She sat there, her long blonde hair tossing in the wind as she ran her pale fingers over the surface of the water. She wrapped her arms around her bare knees. She dipped her head down as her hair cascaded over her shoulders.

"Lovely night," A dark voice said and Vivian looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind her. She narrowed her eyes at him as he walked over to her ride side and sat next to her. She looked away from him and looked back to the water. "What is a lovely girl like yourself doing out here all alone, at night?" He asked and Vivian looked up from the lake's surface to look at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked and he reached over and touched her hair, moving it from her face.

"To talk to you." He said and she jerked away from him. He watched her and laughed. Vivian stood up and looked down at him.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" She said and Lucius stood up, walking toward her. She backed away and felt a hand on her back. She let out a shriek and she turned to see Severus. She looked back to Lucius as Severus walked around her and looked at him.

"Leave her alone, Lucius. She's not yours to torment." Severus spat, narrowing his eyes at her. Lucius pursed his lips and walked over to him.

"Good boy, Severus. Pretending to be a man. Maybe someday you'll be one." He said and walked away from Severus. Lucius stopped when he was side by side with Vivian. He looked at her as she looked at him. He smiled at her before walking away from them both. Vivian closed her eyes before looking back to Severus as he walked over to her.

"You alright?" Severus asked her and Vivian nodded, looking away. Severus then smiled before walking around her and started back toward the school. Vivian looked to him before rushing over to him. She took his arm in her hand and turned him around.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at him. That smile again, the smile that drew him in and held him. He then moved closer to her and she looked into his eyes then looked at his lips. Then, Severus, being a man for the first time in his life, reached out to Vivian. His hand descended onto the side of Vivian's neck and drew her in, their lips meeting in a gentle and soft kiss. Vivian closed her eyes and kissed him back, her hands finding his back as she rested them on his shoulder blades. Severus ran his fingers through her long blonde hair until his hand held the back of her head. The wind picked up and they pulled away from each other, very slowly. Vivian's eyes opened slowly and she looked into Severus's eyes, a smile forming on her lips again. Severus smiled back and his hand drifted to her cheek.

"No," he said, caressing her cheek gently with his thumb. Vivian leaned into his touch before placing her hand on his. "Thank you." He finished before leaning in and kissing her again. Little did the couple know, Lucius and his two henchmen stood in the shadows, watching them. Lucius narrowed his eyes at them. Lucius looked away and looked to his friends. "I'll teach that little bitch to discard me so easily." He said and tore away from his hiding place, his friends following close behind. Vivian looked into Severus's eyes and licked her lips, smiling at him.

"What took you so long?" She asked and Severus grinned at her.

"I was waiting for the opportune moment." He said and ran his fingers through her hair. He loved it, the way it moved in the wind, the way it shone in the sun and now it was his to touch. She was his to touch and the thought made him smile as he reached down and took her hand in his as they both walked back to the school, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye, For Now

-1I Will See You Again

Chapter Three: Goodbye, For Now

(Disclaimer Harry Potter characters don't belong to me. Vivian Bennington does, however.)

Pairing: Young Severus Snape/Vivian Bennington, Harry Potter/Seriana Harlet

Other Characters: Young Lucius Malfoy, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans, Young Sirius Black, and Voldemort

Rating: T for Violence, Angst, and Character Death

Weeks Later

Vivian grinned as she rested her head on Severus's shoulder as she laid her body against his. She rested her hands on his knees as she laid there and Severus smiled, kissing her head. She leaned up, closing her eyes as the sun streamed across their bodies. It was late evening and they were winding down from the days classes. Severus wrapped his arms around Vivian's waist as she closed her eyes, slipping into a light sleep. She was perfect, every detail, perfection in his eyes. He raised one hand and rested it on his hand, his fingers slipping through her long blonde hair. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy. Vivian opened her dark brown eyes and looked up at Severus.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him and he looked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her head again.

"You.." he said and she smiled, looking away from him. Vivian shifted so she was facing him and she leaned up and kissed him gently. Severus ran his hand down her hair and rested it on the back of her head, kissing her back deeply. Truly happy. They pull away from each other and gazed into each others eyes for the longest time. No one else was around, the grounds were empty except for them by a tree.

Late Night

Vivian walked the grounds, her long hair tossing in the wind as it always did. The wind was abnormally cold as she walked down the hills, her skin goose bumping as she walked. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she walked, soft whispers coming from the forest. She stopped, her arms wrapped around herself. She looked down at her bare legs and the combat boots that covered her legs before stopping at the knees. She then felt a hand cover her mouth and she let out a terrible, but muffled scream. She looked at the arms wrapping around her, black and cloaked. She kicked her legs forward but she couldn't get free as she was dragged into the forest.

"Severus!" She screamed, yet it was muffled. It was a desperate act for help but it didn't do a thing. She was pulled into a clearing in the woods and slammed against a tree. She rested her head on the tree trunk and groaned.

"So soft." A voice said and she turned, blood smearing on her forehead. She touched it and winced and smeared the blood on her bare arm. She turned to see death eaters swarming the clearing and she was in the middle. She looked to see Lucius was one of them and he grinned at her. "See what happens when you defy me?" He said and reached out, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her up against the tree trunk.

"That's enough, Lucius." A light and hiss-like voice said and they both turn to see Voldemort, walking toward them. Vivian groaned as she tried to get away, looking away. Voldemort reached out and touched her face with his dirty hand.

"She's beautiful…it's a shame that she's for initiation purposes." He said and Vivian's eyes widened. She struggled against the grasp of three death eaters. She was forced to the ground, her flawless skin scuffed by dirt and blood. She groaned as she felt a fist connect with her face, her long blonde hair clinging to her face. "Severus.." Voldemort said and Vivian's eyes widened as three death eaters forced him out into the clearing.

"NO! Not her, please!" He shouted in anguish. Voldemort looked to Lucius who shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"She's perfect." Voldemort said and looked to Severus. Severus shook his head and looked at his girl. Her hair was still vibrant, even in the moonlight. He looked at the blood that tainted her beautiful face as she sobbed, looking away.

"I can't." He said and the felt a fist connect with his face.

"You will, if you wish to be my subject." He said and Severus looked at Vivian, her dark brown eyes red from the tears. Severus looked away, sobbing into himself as he bent down low, taking more blows. Voldemort shook his head, walking over to Vivian. "You disappoint me, Severus." Voldemort said and grabbed Vivian by her hair and looked at him. Severus shook his head as Voldemort ran his hand down her neck and she flinched. "Either way, she's dying tonight. By your hand…or mine." Voldemort said and Vivian whimpered softly and shook her head.

"Please," Severus sobbed and Voldemort sighed, forcing Vivian toward Severus. He looked into his girlfriend's beautiful brown eyes as she looked into his. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." He sobbed and Vivian shook her head, reaching out and taking his face in her battered hands.

"We will see each other again." She whispered to him gently. She then leaned forward and kissed him gently. Severus kissed her back deeply, his hand going to her face. He felt her silky smooth skin for the last time, tasted her lips for the last time as he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I will see you again, my love." Vivian whispered against his lips before she opened her eyes, looking into Severus's.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said maliciously and then light in Vivian's eyes dimmed forever. Snape watched as they did and he cried out, her body falling limp against his. He ran his hand down her face and into her hair, his body shaking violently. "That should teach you to question your loyalties, Severus. Don't do it again." He said and with that, he and his disciples disappeared into the night. Severus sobbed uncontrollably, holding the love of his life in his arms. Her hair still shone brightly even in the dimmer moonlight. Her skin was still smooth as he caressed her face. But her smile had disappeared from him forever as he lifted his head to the sky and screamed out in agony, his voice cracking as he sobbed again, his head resting on hers.

30 Years or So Later

Severus Snape, Potions Professor stood at the front of the Great Hall, watching cheering students carry Harry Potter into the room. He had won the Quidditach Championship for Gryffindor and everyone was celebrating. He pursed his lips at the boy, the offspring of the man who tortured him as a child. He watched the crowd lower him and he smiled, moving his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Harry!" A girl's voice cried and a girl with long black hair rushed over to Harry and jumped into his arms, grinning as he spun her around. Harry's lips descended on hers and she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. She then pulled away and grinned as he and his friends celebrated. Snape looked away as he looked back to the other Professors in the room, conversing about the year's hard work. Severus then looked down to the students as the girl looked at him again. Her name was Seriana Harlet, one of his students. He looked back at her and watched as she smiled at him and his heart stopped and his breath was caught in his throat. That smile, he remembered it from long again. An image of Vivian flashed over the young student's face in his mind and his lips parted slowly. Seriana rushed down to the front table and looked at him, her dark brown eyes looking into his.

"Come on, Snape. You always look so down. Smile a little." She said, her bright smile making him feel warm again. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. "Well fine then but I will see you again tonight, Snape." She said and rushed away from him. Vivian hadn't lied to him that night, 30 years ago. She had said she would see him again and here she was. In this young girl. Snape felt a tear in his eye as he watched her rush over to Harry and he lifted her up into his arms. Seriana giggled and wrapped her arms around him as Harry carried her in his arms. She kissed him and rested her head on his. As Harry turned toward the group, Seriana looked at Snape and she smiled at him again. The tear trembled down his face as he watched her smile brightly. He looked down at the table and smiled slightly. She may not be his anymore, but to see that smile again after 30 years, made him feel like she had finally returned to him.

As the students and teachers left the Great Hall, Seriana cut Severus off in the hall. She looked up at him, her eyes looking into his. Snape looked down at her before she wrapped her arms around him. Snape looked away from her, shocked by the gesture. He then wrapped his arms around her and Seriana smiled.

"You looked like you needed a hug." She said and looked up at him. Snape looked down at her, smiling slightly. She smiled brightly at him and moved away. She shook her head and leaned up, kissing his cheek. She placed a finger to her lips. "Shh, don't tell anyone." She said and grinned, rushing away from him. Snape looked away and rested his hand on his face and leaned against the wall. She was back and now he could live again. He turned and watched Seriana laugh and run down the hall. She turned and looked back to him with that familiar bright smile as Harry wrapped an arm around her and pulled her around the corner and out of sight.


End file.
